


Legato

by peach_milktea



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Chromesthesia, Deaf!Cater, Fluff, M/M, Synesthesia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_milktea/pseuds/peach_milktea
Summary: Trey dan Cater dalam dunia yang sunyi dan berwarna.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Kudos: 17





	1. Caprice #1

**Author's Note:**

> **Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex, Walt Disney Japan, Yana Toboso**
> 
> **Legato © peach_milktea**

Cater memetik ringan dawai-dawai pada gitarnya.

Suara tercipta nihil, tapi Cater tahu bunyinya beresonansi dan berharmonisasi indah saat serabut-serabut warna terurai di hadapannya. Warna jingga, merah, dan coklat … berpilin, memutarinya seperti angin puyuh kecil, dan sesudahnya melanglang pergi menuju angkasa. Cater tersenyum tipis, ia akan menamai lagu barunya dengan ‘musim gugur’ karena warnanya yang begitu hangat memikat.

Ditemani gitar sederhananya, Cater menikmati kesunyian di atap gedung fakultas kedokteran tanpa merasa sungkan. Biasanya ia akan menyendiri di atap gedung fakultas seni, tapi atap itu sedang dipinjam sementara oleh anak-anak tahun pertama untuk proyek fotografi sehingga mau tidak mau Cater mengalah mencari tempat lain.

Jari-jarinya masih menari lincah di atas senar yang mengalunkan nada-nada. Senandung canggungnya turut mengiringi diikuti warna-warni yang juga memperkaya sensasi yang dirasa. Cater merasakan getaran melalui ujung-ujung jari, melalui indranya yang juga berujar.

“—gu—ng—gus!”

Di akhir lagunya, Cater membatu, gitarnya ikut membisu. Serabut warna lain datang menghampiri disertai dengung yang asing.

Kepalanya sontak menengok ke kiri untuk mendapati tamu tak diundang ada di sana. Seorang pemuda pemilik surai kehijauan dengan perawakan yang lebih tinggi dari Cater, terlihat berdiri dengan memasang senyum tipis. Sesaat Cater terpana, netra emasnya tampak lebih cemerlang di balik bingkai kacamata hitam monoton.

Meski kehadiran tiba-tiba sosok itu bukanlah suatu ancaman—warna suaranya biru dan bukan merah—, Cater merasa jika gangguan sebenarnya berasal dari dirinya sendiri karena sudah memakai atap departemen orang lain tanpa permisi.

Impulsif, Cater langsung memasukkan asal kertas-kertas partitur beserta gitarnya ke dalam tas khusus. Sebelum beranjak, membungkuk singkat, dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda tadi.

Cater tahu sang adam meneriaki sesuatu, tapi Cater tidak tahu apa yang ia ucapkan.

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Legato : A directive to perform a certain passage of a composition in a smooth, graceful, connected style  
> 2\. Caprice : a lively piece of music, typically one that is short and free in form  
> 3\. Chromesthesia : type of synesthesia in which sound involuntarily evokes an experience of color, shape, and movement
> 
> umm, ini bakal jadi multichap yang tiap chapter-nya pendek2 kayak drabble owo  
> makasih buat yang udah mampir~


	2. Caprice #2

Trey meregangkan tubuh ke belakang tepat setelah dosen kolotnya meninggalkan kelas. Hela napasnya terurai panjang, baru saja ia berpikir untuk menikmati akhir pekan yang tenang, tugas-tugas malah datang menjelang. Ya, namanya nasib mahasiswa. Tugas sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari, tidak perlu lagi mengeluh.

Ia sempatkan melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Masih jam sepuluh. Masih terlalu pagi jika ia langsung bertolak kembali ke rumahnya. Mungkin, mencicil tugas di kampus bisa ia lakukan sembari menghabiskan waktu.

Ransel yang tersampir pun ia raih, kemudian mencangklongkan satu talinya pada bahu kanan. Sebelum benar-benar angkat kaki, Trey menyapa rekan sejawatnya untuk berlanjut mengarahkan langkah menuju lorong.

Tugasnya kali ini menghapal beberapa terminologi. Seharusnya tidak sulit jika kondisi lingkungan belajar Trey tenang. Atas alasan itu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap gedung fakultas yang selalu senyap. Trey meniti satu per satu anak tangga yang terbilang. Hingga tibalah ia di depan pintu yang mengarah ke atap.

Saat tangannya baru memegang kenop besi, irama yang merdu menyapa indra pendengarannya untuk pertama kali. Alunan gitar tipis-tipis terlantun tenang di balik sana. Sampai Trey tidak menyadari ia terdiam beberapa saat untuk menikmati harmonisasi nada yang tercipta.

Rasa ingin tahu Trey membuncah, ia ingin mengetahui sosok yang masih memetik senar dengan damainya. Perlahan-lahan Trey memutar kenop, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan intervensi berarti pada musik yang menghipnotis.

Udara hangat membelai Trey tatkala menemukan seorang pemuda yang duduk sendiri di salah satu sisi. Helai jingganya tersapu alir angin, melambai-lambai seirama dengan alunan merdu dawai-dawai yang bersenandung. Sosok tanpa nama itu tampak menggerakkan mulutnya seolah bernyanyi meski Trey tidak bisa menangkap nyanyiannya. Air mukanya yang tampak bahagia, memancing senyum yang sama pada Trey.

Beberapa saat akhirnya lagu itu usai. Trey tersadar dari ilusi keindahan yang sempat terbentuk di antara mereka. Sebagai bentuk apresiasi, Trey bertepuk tangan pelan seraya berjalan mendekat.

“Lagu yang bagus!”

Kedatangan Trey sepertinya tidak diharapkan. Karena selurus setelah pujiannya terlontar, manik hijau itu menatapnya bimbang dan buru-buru membereskan gitar juga kertas-kertas not balok ke dalam tas.

“Tunggu—!”

Belum sempat Trey mencegah, sosok itu sudah melesat pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**.**


	3. Caprice #3

“Hee, jadi kemarin kau latihan di atap gedung fakultas kedokteran?”

Cater memerhatikan gerak bibir serta tangan Lilia seraya menyelaraskannya dengan beberapa penggal silabel yang mampu ia tangkap. Dengan proses yang cepat, Cater menyadari kalimat utuh yang sang rekan coba utarakan padanya. Sebagai balasan, Cater mengangguk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tak lupa senyum simpul khasnya ikut terkembang.

“Pantas saja kemarin kami tidak bisa menemukan _senpai_ di mana-mana!” Kali ini Kalim yang berbicara, “Padahal kemarin ada kabar bagus, lho~!”

Manik mata Cater mengerjap bingung. Ia meraih ponselnya terlebih dulu dan mengetikan sesuatu.

 _“Kabar apa itu~?”_ Sebuah suara yang mewakili isi kepala Cater pun terdengar dari gawai yang digenggam pemuda tersebut.

“Lilia-senpai bilang pihak kampus ingin kita tampil saat festival nanti! Kita bisa tampil di depan banyak orang! Bukankah itu luar biasa!” Kalim berucap semangat dan melupakan gerak isyaratnya hingga Cater kesulitan untuk mencerna.

_“H-hei~ aku tidak bisa dengar kalau kau secepat itu, Kalim-kun~!”_

“E-eh, maaf!”

Lilia tersenyum tipis dan mengambil alih, “Kalim tadi bilang kalau kita diundang untuk mengisi acara festival tahunan kampus ini. Memang baru undangan secara lisan, sih. Tapi kita patut untuk senang.”

Mata Cater berbinar, dengan cepat jarinya mengetik kembali, _“Hah! Serius?!”_

Giliran Kalim yang mengangguk-angguk riang, “Serius!”

Ada pekik kecil yang Cater keluarkan sebagai bentuk kegirangannya, _“Kita harus merayakan ini~!”_

“Setuju! Ayo, kita berpesta~!”

Pemuda satu lagi mengeluarkan kekeh singkat, “Bukankah seharusnya kita mulai berlatih untuk acaranya?”

_“Memang acaranya kapan?”_

“Sebulan lagi.”

 _“Masih lama. Santai sehari tidak akan menyakiti siapapun~”_ Sudut bibir Cater membentuk cengiran, _“Lagipula aku belum menyiapkan ramuan suara untuk latihan vokal. Jadi kita bisa istirahat dulu~”_

“Kapan Cater-senpai membuat ramuannya? Aku mau ikut membantu~” Kalim berseru.

_“Boleh, boleh~! Akan aku kabari saat aku sudah mengumpulkan bahan-bahannya.”_

“Oh, iya. Soal ramuan … mengonsumsinya dalam jangka waktu berdekatan akan membahayakanmu, Cater. Jika perlu, kita bisa sekalian mengatur jarak latihan vokalmu.”

Cater memerhatikan dan kemudian mengangguk, _“Tentu! Mohon bantuannya, Lilia-chan~!”_

Lilia mendengkus geli, “Kalau begitu, sepertinya tidak ada masalah. Ayo, kita rayakan ini.”

“Yeeey~! Kebetulan hari ini aku membawa banyak kue dari kampung halaman~” Ucap Kalim sembari mengeluarkan tiga kotak karton dari sebuah tas kertas besar.

_“Banyak sekali, Kalim-kun!”_

“Hehe~! Aku ingin Cater-senpai dan Lilia-senpai merasakan ini semua~!”

“Sebanyak ini, kelihatannya kita akan butuh teh. Biar aku siapkan dulu tehnya,” Lilia bangkit berdiri dan mengarahkan langkahnya ke salah satu sisi ruangan yang terkomposisi menjadi sebuah kubikel akibat letak lemari kaca yang seolah bertindak sebagai sekat antar ruangan.

 _“Terima kasih, Lilia-chan~”_ Cater kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada deretan kudapan manis di atas meja, _“Aku bingung mau makan yang mana dulu~!”_

“Aku sarankan yang ini!” Kalim menunjuk pada donat yang dipenuhi taburan putih, “Parutan kelapanya enak~! Kesukaanku!”

_“Baiklah! Aku coba yang ini. Selamat makan~!”_

Tak lama setelah Cater menggigit kuenya, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

“Aku saja yang buka pintunya!”

Kalim langsung beranjak untuk menemui tamu mereka sementara Cater masih menikmati sensasi perpaduan manis dan gurih di lidah.

“Mencari Lilia-senpai? Tunggu sebentar! Oh, silakan masuk dulu! Kebetulan kami sedang membuat teh dan makan kue~! Anggap saja rumah sendiri!” Ajakan Kalim yang terlalu antusias membuat sang tamu jadi sulit untuk menolak, “Silakan duduk di sana! Aku panggil Lilia-senpai dulu~!”

Cater sedang terpaku pada layar gawainya ketika tamu itu memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Cater.

“—u—ang—tu itu, kan?”

Menyadari adanya warna suara lain (dan kehadiran orang keempat) dalam ruangan ini, Cater pun mengangkat kepala dan langsung menemukan sosok baru itu tepat berada di depannya.

Sontak manik Cater membulat. Rambut hijau itu, netra emas di balik kacamata, dan senyum itu—orang itu! Orang yang kemarin memergokinya latihan di atas gedung fakultas kedokteran.

Sialnya gara-gara kaget, serpih kecil parutan kelapa memasuki saluran napas alih-alih kerongkongan sehingga Cater pun refleks terbatuk keras.

“UHUK!”

“A-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?!”

**.**

**.**

Dalam _aria_ singkat, mereka kembali bersua …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. Ini setting twisted wonderland jadi makanya bakal mention soal ramuan2 dan magic nya walaupun sekarang belum keliatan jelas :3  
> 2\. Aku beranggapan dasar2 membuat potion ada di SMA (iya aku anggep NRC semacem SMA gitu), jadi mereka tetep bisa ngeramu potion walaupun major pas kuliahnya gak berhubungan sama magic~  
> 3\. Lilia sama Kalim kok gak ngomong lewat hp juga? Cater lebih suka ngeliat ekspresi lawan bicaranya sama sayup2 denger suara daripada lewat teks kaku :(  
> 4\. Cater gak bisa terus-terusan minum potion karena bahaya 😔
> 
> sepertinya itu aja... seneng banget akhirnya bisa ngetik interaksi anak2 light music //w//  
> makasih buat yang udah mampir~


	4. Caprice #4

“Maaf aku mengagetkanmu. Soalnya aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di sini,” Pemuda itu tersenyum kikuk sementara Cater masih terbatuk-batuk kecil akibat tenggorokannya yang masih terasa agak gatal, “Jadi kau anak klub musik juga seperti Lilia, ya?”

Cater mengerling pada si-pria-tanpa-nama. Meski agak samar, Cater menyadari ucapannya melalui gerak bibir sehingga ia dapat memberi respons berupa anggukan tipis. Entahlah, Cater selalu merasa tidak nyaman apabila harus berinteraksi dengan orang baru. Terlebih jika orang tersebut belum mengetahui kondisi Cater sesungguhnya. Karena berdasarkan pengalaman, mereka akan otomatis menunjukkan rasa iba pada Cater dan Cater tidak suka itu.

“Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Trey Clover. Siapa namamu?”

Cater menelan ludah. Sebelah tangannya yang masih memegang gawai pun mengerat kuat. Perlukah ia menjawab atau—

“Cater Diamond.” Lilia menyela tepat waktu seraya membawa nampan berisi teko dan empat buah cangkir. Di mata Cater, senyum pemuda itu laksana senyum seorang penyelamat yang dikirimkan sang dewa untuknya, ditambah Kalim yang mengekor di belakang terlihat seperti seorang dayang-dayang dari khayangan, “Namanya Cater Diamond, Trey.”

“Cater,” Trey mengulang untuk membiasakan lisannya, “Nama yang bagus.”

Sekilas rasa hangat menghampiri pipi ketika Cater tidak sengaja melihat ulas lengkung tipis bibir Trey saat menyebut namanya.

Setelah nampan ditaruh di tengah meja, Lilia kemudian menuangkan likuid kecoklatan ke masing-masing cangkir, “Meski kalian baru bertukar nama, aku merasa kalian pernah bertemu sebelum ini.” Lilia dan intuisinya tidak pernah berhenti membuat Cater kagum.

“Seperti itulah,” Trey tertawa canggung sambil mengambil cangkir bagiannya dan sedikit menyesap isinya, “Kemarin di atas gedung fakultas kedokteran, aku bertemu dengan Cater. Tapi hanya sebentar karena ia langsung kabur setelah melihatku.”

Cater hampir tersedak untuk kedua kalinya sewaktu Trey mengungkapkan kebenaran di depan Lilia.

“Hee, kalian sudah saling bertemu kemarin?” Manik merah Lilia tampak menyelidik ke arah Cater, “Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan ini, Cater?”

Bukannya menjawab, Cater lantas membuang muka agar kontak mata mereka berdua dapat terputus. Lilia hanya terkekeh.

“Sepertinya salahku juga karena diam-diam muncul, makanya Cater kaget dan langsung kabur.”

“Oh, tidak. Bukan salahmu sepenuhnya, Trey. Cater memang sangat pemalu dan terkadang suka menghindari orang baru sepertimu.” Lilia duduk santai di kursi dengan kaki menyilang. Beberapa saat ia sempatkan menghidu aroma kamomil dari dalam cangkir sebelum menikmati tehnya.

Alis Trey terangkat sebelah, “Eh, kenapa begitu?”

Lilia kembali melirik ke arah Cater, seolah meminta persetujuan untuk meneruskan. Cater terdiam dalam pertimbangannya. Sekali lagi, Cater mencermati sosok Trey Clover. Entah mengapa aura yang ditimbulkan pemuda itu terasa berbeda. Padahal ini kali kedua mereka bersua, tapi Cater bisa merasakan Trey bukanlah orang yang berbahaya.

Sebelum membiarkan tanya semakin lama menggantung, Cater memberi satu anggukan kepala pada Lilia sebagai persetujuan. Lilia menyambutnya dengan senyum tipis.

“Mungkin akan terdengar rumit tapi aku coba menjelaskan sesederhana yang aku bisa,” Lilia mengawali, Trey memasang telinga, “Cater memiliki kondisi khusus di mana sejak lahir indra pendengarannya tidak mampu berfungsi dengan semestinya.

Trey tidak memberi tanggapan, malah sekilas mencuri pandang pada Cater yang masih sibuk memilih rasa donat bersama Kalim. Pantas saja sejak mereka bertemu, ia tak pernah sekalipun mendengar Cater berbicara.

Lilia meneruskan, “Tapi di balik kondisinya tersebut, ia memiliki kelebihan yang unik. Tidak seperti kita, ia mampu merasakan bunyi dan menggambarkannya dengan warna-warna. Makanya bermain musik adalah salah satu kegemarannya meski pendengarannya terbatas.”

Trey terpaku selama beberapa sekon. Melihat warna suara … bukankah itu menakjubkan? Meski tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik, tapi dunianya tidak sesunyi yang Trey bayangkan.

Cater kini sudah mengikuti pembicaraan antara Trey dan Lilia. Dengan mulut yang tersumpal donat coklat, Cater ingin menanggapi. Ia pun mengetik sesuatu pada gawainya dan Trey langsung menangkap suara yang terbentuk, _“Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan, Tre-kun?”_

“Tre-kun?”

Lilia mendengkus geli, “Sewaktu menyebutkan nama, gerak bibirmu pasti tidak terlalu jelas. Makanya Cater salah memanggil namamu.”

“Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu aku akan coba mengulangi perkenalanku,” Trey langsung menjaring atensi Cater dan mulai membuka mulut lagi, “Namaku Trey Clover. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Cater.”

Nada lambat dan vokal yang jelas dengan cepat tertangkap oleh Cater, _“Senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Trey-kun~!”_

Tanpa sadar Trey ikut mengulas senyum ketika senyum Cater terlukis manis.

**.**

**.**

“Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari, Trey?”

“Ah! Ini undangan resmi dari Crowley-sensei mengenai acara tahunan kampus. Selain itu, beliau juga menitip sebuah pesan pada kalian.”

“Pesan apa itu?”

“Beliau ingin kalian membawakan lagu baru saat acara nanti.”


	5. Caprice #5

Dalam ketenangan ruang pustaka, Trey Clover memindai satu per satu judul buku pada sebuah rak besi kokoh. Emasnya dengan teliti mencari dan ketika sampai pada buku yang memenuhi segala ekspektasi yang ia miliki, Trey langsung meraihnya.

“Sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau butuhkan, _Chevalier_?” Rook Hunt muncul tiba-tiba dari balik persimpangan antara rak satu dengan lainnya.

Trey menghela napas, “Sudah kubilang, aku punya nama, kan?” Protes halus keluar tapi Rook selalu sama dan tak pernah menanggapi serius komentar Trey, “Aku sudah mendapatkan bukunya. Bagaimana denganmu?”

“ _Oui_! Sudah juga~” Rook menunjukkan buku jilid keras dengan judul berbahasa Perancis pada Trey. Trey tidak tahu itu buku apa, tapi ia juga tidak berminat untuk bertanya, “Tadi aku melihat _spot_ bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita membaca di sana?”

“Boleh.” Trey mengangguk tipis dan menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan Rook yang telah terlebih dulu berjalan.

Selama perjalanan itu, Rook sempatkan melirik ke arah tumpukan buku yang Trey bawa. Bukan hal aneh lagi bagi Rook ketika Trey mengajaknya ke perpustakaan tapi yang membuat keningnya sedikit berkerut kali ini adalah pilihan buku yang Trey pinjam.

“Bahasa isyarat?” Rook terdengar bingung, “Aku tidak tahu kalau jurusan dokter gigi butuh buku semacam itu, _Chevalier_.”

Trey terkekeh singkat, “Bukan kewajiban, sih. Tapi aku hanya penasaran dan memang sedang ingin mempelajarinya.”

“Tumben sekali.” Bibir Rook membentuk seringai tipis sementara matanya menyipit penuh selidik. Intuisi Rook yang sangat terasah memang terlampau lebih peka dibandingkan orang-orang lain yang Trey kenal selama hidupnya, “Aku mencium ada alasan lain di balik itu.”

“Aku memang tidak bisa mengelabui orang sepertimu, ya?” Entah itu pujian atau bukan, Trey hanya mengutarakan isi kepalanya, “Sebenarnya memang ada alasan lain.”

“Oh! Aku akan mendengarkan.”

Trey terlebih dulu mengulas senyum, “Kemarin aku bertemu seseorang. Meski singkat, aku menyadari ia orang yang sangat luar biasa. Dunianya memang sunyi tapi tetap berwarna, hingga aku benar-benar mengaguminya,” Kekeh menyela sesaat. Trey merasa malu jika harus mengingat, “Dia suka bermain gitar dan aku suka pada nada-nada yang ia ciptakan melalui petikan jari-jemarinya. Begitu pula dengan senyumnya dan keceriaannya, aku menyukainya.”

Rook tampak masih menaruh perhatian pada cerita Trey.

“Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih baik. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mendekatinya perlahan, salah satunya dengan mempelajari bahasa isyarat ini.”

“Oh, _Chevalier_ ~! _Très bien_! Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau bisa seromantis ini.” Rook membuka suaranya disertai gerak-gerik melodramatis, “Ia akan bahagia saat mengetahui usahamu~ dan aku sangat yakin pada hal itu! Meraih cinta dengan jerih payah memang sangat mendebarkan, bukan~? Ah, aku tidak sabar dengan kelanjutannya kelak!”

“T-terima kasih, aku rasa?” Trey mengurai tawa canggung. Ucapan Rook kadang malah membingungkan orang awam seperti dirinya, “Tapi masih terlalu cepat untuk melabeli ini dengan cinta. Aku berpikir … ini masih rasa kagum biasa.”

“Aku berani bertaruh, _Chevalier_ ~! Rasa kagummu dapat berlabuh pada hal yang lebih indah dan pada sesuatu yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya!”

“Untuk apa bertaruh pada hal seperti itu, sih?” Trey hanya menanggapi sekenanya. Selama Rook senang dengan imajinasinya sendiri, Trey pun tak akan mengganggu. “Sudah puas dengan ceritanya kan? Ayo, kita bergegas sebelum tempat itu diisi pengunjung lain!”

**.**

“ _Mon dieu_! Ternyata kita keduluan~!”

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiap nulis chapter fic ini, aku sambil dengerin Summer Song nya YUI karena vibes nya mirip2 gitu ///w///


End file.
